Computing applications such as text editors may include undo and redo commands that allow a user to take single steps forward or backward through a history of document modifications. Text editors may also include a track changes feature that allows changes to a document to highlighted, accepted and/or deleted. Some text editors include a feature that allows two documents to be compared.